


Autumn

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Smut September challenge. Basically, Dean and Cas are in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

It was a crisp autumn morning outside, but inside the motel room it was freezing. Dean and Cas lay spooning under mounds of cheap motel blankets, Neither one wanted to get up to mess with the thermostat that was on a wall clear across the room. It was way too warm and cozy together in bed.

Cas was wiggling around, pushing his bare ass up against Dean’s crotch.

“Jesus H. christ, angel, you didn’t get enough last night?” Dean growled in his best ‘I love it when you do that’ voice.

“No such thing as enough, hunter!”

“Okay, okay ,let me hunt up some lube then.”

Cas chuckled.

It took practically no foreplay for either of them anymore. Regular sex had that effect. It was no time at all before Dean was balls deep inside Cas’ ass, both of them moaning and moving in an easy rhythm that they had developed like their own shorthand.

And of course, there was a knock on the door. “Hey! You two decent?” Sam. Again.

Dean yelled, “Yeah, come on in!” and pulled on Cas’ hips to yank the angel up against him, forcing his cock all the way up Cas.

The door opened and Sam came in. Dean and Cas just lay there as if there was nothing going on at all under the covers. Sam eyed them suspiciously but decided to ignore the possibility that they were fucking right in front of him. Again.

“Will you two be ready to get on the road any time soon? I would really like to get back to the bunker today.”

“Sure, Sammy! Just give us, oh, say an hour and we will get on the road.” Under the covers, Dean deliberately twitched his cock and Cas’ eyes got very big.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you two!” Sam turned and left the room.

Cas and Dean giggled but resumed their fun. Thirty minutes or so later, Dean was slamming into Cas and they were both so close. Dean shot first, filling his angel with hot cum and Cas came a moment later, filling Dean’s fist with enough cum to make the bed all sticky.

“Fuck! Someone has to get up and get the shower started!” Dean’s tone suggested that he thought Cas should take on that task.

“Okay, Dean, I’ll do it.” Cas jumped out of the warm bed and squeaked at the cold hitting his bare skin. He ran full tilt to the bathroom and soon, Dean heard the shower running. With a loud sigh he heaved himself out of bed and strolled to the bathroom. It was nice and warm in there, Cas was already in the shower letting the hot water run over him.

Dean climbed in and nudged Cas to give him some room. Cas didn’t need to shower, it was a perk of being an angel, but their shower times were important to them. Dean reflected on how every little thing between them had taken on great significance. As Cas soaped him up, he felt his love for his angel fill his being. He took Cas’ face in his hands and pulled him in for a long kiss.

“You know I love you, right angel?”

“Oh yes, and I love you too, Dean. More than words can say.”

“I’m thinking we should get married. Will you marry me, Cas?”

It was the first day of autumn.

 


End file.
